Ecology
Phoenix Snaps Seeds from a small yellow flower that, when ground into powder, can be used as a powerful disinfectant. The drawback, unfortunately, is that is also creates a burning sensation in the wound it is applied too. This powder is also used as a spice for the more daring connoisseurs as a step up from normal spices. *'WARNING: Extremely flammable, do not mix with other medicines.' Hava The sticky sap taken from swamp oak trees that contains a numbing property and often used as a painkiller to be applied to an injury if infection is not present. Also acts as a burn healing salve, even in extreme cases. If ingested, depending on the race, the effects may include: stomach illness, choking, rash, bloating, or in extreme cases spontaneous combustion. Kejen Juice Juice squeezed from low land Kejen berries, non-toxic and used for stomach illness in children, adults and animals. Also a pleasurable drink. Flodraz Powder A sedative used for extreme pain or before a surgery to put people into comma like trances. Flodaz flowers have become rare since the fall since they only bloom in places where life energy is high. Small doses of the powdered petal affect the brain, causing vision and muscle control to become impaired. *'Warning: overdose may cause full coma or death. Wait 24 hours between doses.' Skuula A very dangerous plant which is used as an absolute last resort in surgical procedures. The juices squeezed from the stem of this flower kills skin cells and organs where and near it is applied. This is used to keep extreme poisons from spreading through a body and most cases, amputation. *'WARNING: Never ingest any part of the skoola flower, most likely will cause death.' Kel Salve A concoction of ground Kel root and boiled Hava with the consistency of gel used to disinfect minor to moderate wounds and give minor pain relief. Mainly used in bandaging and a very common healer medicine found all over Venera. Xenrah Heart One of the most powerful medicines known to any race, the flesh of the small Xenrah fruit, located beneath the base of the tree and is said to able to sure any poison or venom ailing a person even seconds from death. The tree is not only rare, but protects itself as a monster, able to manipulate its roots, branches and splintered bark in defense of it’s fruit. The bright sap it extracts is extremely toxic and has been known to be able to “swallow” people and creatures whole for defense and nutrition. Stone Coast Lily A strong flower located on solid rock coasts seemingly made of metal. The pollen of the lily may be collected in it’s metallic powder form and either melted or used straight in medical purposes. When ingested, the pollen amplifies the bodies ability to regenerate skin for a short time, though not at extreme speed. An open gash two inches deep may recover overnight with this medicine. Benja Seeds A small light yellow seed that when ground is used as a strong sleep aid for both medical and everyday use. It is found in Benja fruit which grows in shallow streams in in any plant bearing region. *'WARNING: If taken for long periods of time the consumer may become dependent.' Toxicity 'Phoenix Snaps-' Low toxicity 'Hava-' Low toxicity 'Kejen Juice-' Low toxicity 'Flodraz Powder-' Use responsibly 'Skuula-' Extremely High toxicity 'Kel Salve-' Low toxicity 'Xenrah Heart-' Rare medicine 'Stone Coast Lily-' Low toxicity 'Benja Seeds-' Use responsibly Trivia * This is the first player-made lore to make it to the wiki! * JadeArr0w wrote this lore for her healer character, also called Jade.